


What even are you?

by AlesWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging (minor), Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creative twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Bad at Feelings, King Creativity, King Creativity is a jerk, Logic | Logan Sanders is trying, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Not my AU, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, based on comic, fast paced, kind of, this is too many tags isn’t it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlesWrites/pseuds/AlesWrites
Summary: Something was wrong. He knew something was wrong, there’s no way something isn’t wrong. He could feel something was wrong. Roman and Remus could always tell when the other was in trouble, it was just normal for them. But when Roman starts to doubt he is enough and the creative twins find each other and fuse back together to form The King what will happen? After all, the King hold nothing but a vendetta for everyone else.
Kudos: 24





	What even are you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rondoel (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rondoel+%28Tumblr%29).



> This is not my AU it is Rondo’s  
> Their Tumblr: Rondoel  
> Side Tumblr: RondosComics  
> Tapas: Vin Rondo  
> Twitter: Vin El Rondo (@ElRondoel)  
> YouTube: Rondoel
> 
> Please go check them out! This fic is following the comic of the King’s re-fusing, I hope you enjoy! ❤️

Something was wrong. He knew something was wrong, there’s no way something isn’t wrong. He could feel something was wrong.

Ever since Roman and Remus split apart they had a kind of connection. They could tell when the other was in trouble, when they were happy, or sad. It came in handy every once in a while. When they were younger, freshly themselves, it was their own little secret. Two brothers forever connected, then Roman had to become a light side. And of course, Remus was left behind, forgotten. Though Princey would never admit to it, after he became a light side he did go and visit Remus occasionally. They would spend some time in the imagination, or have lunch. They were moments Remus treasured.

Then those moments stopped when Virgil turned good. Roman stopped turning up at his door. It stung. And Remus began to resent his brother. The divide between them grew and the wound festered, became infected, beyond fixing. That is what he thought.

But right now, he could feel his brother's turmoil grow by the second. Fear choked him. And all of the hatred towards one another was thrown to the wind as Remus found himself sprinting to find Roman, mace in hand. They were right, brothers forever connected. Brothers connected if not by this weird power then by love, an unconditional kind of love only siblings can share.

Roman was in some kind of trouble and he had to save him, if Roman died… well he didn’t want to think about that. He just kept taking long strides in whatever direction the emotion was strongest. Then he found himself in the in between of the light and dark sides.

The mindscape was quite the vast area, and the in between was the area between the light and dark sides and was just blank, no one dared to create there. It was however the quickest route to the light sides home. Remus ran straight across the blank plain that was a gradient from black to white. He could see in the near distance was a door, the door to their world, the place where Roman creates. The door was put there by the Prince ages ago, it was his own sort of guide to remind him not to touch what area was behind it.

The door was simple, red with white shapes painted neatly on it, the handle was gold and had an intricate design carved etched into itself. Hurriedly Remus swung open the door slamming it against the wall and kept running, not even bothering to close it. Sweat trickled down his forehead as his brows furrowed. He passed by trees, and flowers, small buildings, creatures only told in tales, until he found himself in a blank. It was odd to say the least, Roman never left an area blank in the mindscape, at least not his side of the mindscape. The Duke stopped to take a breath, bowing his head and resting his arms on his slightly squatted legs. They were threatening to give out on him but he fought stubbornly. He needed to keep going, but his body gave in on him. He tried his best to steady his breath and remain standing.

“Roman wait!” He heard in the distance, it was Patton. He could recognize that voice anywhere. It was far too sweet to be Deceit or Virgil, and not monotone enough to be Logan, and couldn’t be Roman (Who calls out to themselves?). It had to be Patton. Remus darted in the direction of the voice, not caring how much his body ached. His lungs yearned for him to stop, his legs attempting to trip him. His mind however, his heart, couldn’t stop. He needed to find Roman. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, but he fought it back. He couldn’t cry now.

Then suddenly in his view was the Prince, Roman. He was holding his sword, why though? And Patton wasn’t too far behind him. Roman’s eyes were glazed over, his hair stuck out in all sorts of directions. His usual bright smile was far from being seen. Sweat ran down his face.

“Roman kiddo wait up! Please wait! We want to help you!” Patton cried.

Roman had stopped and was just staring at his twin with those glossy eyes, calling to him with waves of fear and dismay. “Unless… Remus.” The Prince’s voice shook and he had called Remus’ name like his life depended on it. He only called out to him like that when they were children, when he had a nightmare. This right now however, Remus dreamed was one. He didn’t like seeing Roman like this, he dreaded it. He seemed broken and tortured. How long has he been like this?

The Duke flinched, he wasn’t sure what was happening to Roman, but he could feel how hard it was for him. Both brothers dropped their weapons with a loud clang. The world around them seemed to go dead, Patton’s cries were muted. The wind seemed to stop. It was just them and their connected thoughts, memories, feelings.

Slowly they moved inch by inch closer, until they were in arms reach of each other. Roman bowed his head and took a deep breath before meeting his other halves eyes. The glaze was gone, it was now teary and emotion filled. He leaned closer and whispered, “The king.”

Remus’ eyes widened, he wasn’t expecting that. They both knew the King existed. Though they didn’t know much about him, or remember him at all. They knew he was there, when they were young they would ask the others about him but the other sides refused to talk about him. The twins idolized him, they thought he was their forces combined. And when they were young they were close, naive. They thought that together they would be stronger. It would be a lie to say they hadn’t attempted to fuse, each one ended in pain and failure. Eventually they gave up on becoming who they once were, knowing full and well it would only cause more pain for themselves,

It was at this moment Remus then pieced together what Roman was feeling. He was feeling pressure, pain, resentment, for himself. He wasn’t good enough. That's what he was thinking. Remus didn’t understand it, Roman was perfect in every way. His opposite. Remus was the screw up, why did Roman feel this way?

“Why?” Was all Remus could croak out.

“I’m incomplete. We are supposed to be one, I am not enough. We are enough.” Roman looked at his twin with water filled eyes, his bottom lip quivering.

Remus didn’t understand, how could he? He wasn’t under the pressure Roman was. He didn’t have any responsibility. The others didn’t want him to even come close to the video making process, the creative process. He was casted out to the dark sides. And in all honesty, they didn’t seem to want him around much either. But Roman was someone who had accepted him in the past, flaws and all. He owed Roman so much for being there for him and he so desperately wanted to help Roman now. He loved him, and hated to see him so broken, and he knew that there was a possibility that he could help him. Roman reached out his hand for Remus, “Are you sure?” Remus asked.

“For Thomas.”

In a flash the two intertwined fingers and a burst of light and creativity came crashing. Patton was flown to the ground and rose only to his knees. When he saw the man in front of him he froze. He had jet black hair, a crown adorned with five red jewels and one green. His eyes were a mismatched color of red and green and they seemed to glow. He wore a dark princely ensemble with a red sash to top it off and gold shoulder pads. His cape seemed like fluid; it changed shape constantly, shifting and reforming itself endlessly.

With a deep raspy voice he spoke whilst holding the tip of Roman’s katana under Patton’s chin, “There you go. Bow before the King.”

——

Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil had all gathered together for a picnic outside the house in the backyard. The four chatted and cracked jokes for a while till the subject of videos to make came up. Roman had been spouting off different ideas only for Logan and Virgil to veto every single one. Roman was feeling fear build in his chest, he wasn’t creating anything good. Anything, worthy. It wasn’t enough, until finally he snapped. The world around them went blank and it was just white. Roman dashed away to find something, anything, to make himself complete. Everywhere he stepped went white, blank. Patton went after him whilst the other two stayed behind.

It had been a short while and Virgil was becoming more and more anxious. Logan tried his best to calm him when Janus had arrived. He explained that he was looking for Remus and couldn’t find him anywhere.

“What do you mean Remus is gone too?” Virgil was shaking now.

“Gone too? Who else is missing?” The snake raised a brow in confusion.

“Roman ran off and Patton went after him, they haven’t gotten back yet. But they will return.” Logan placed a reassuring hand on Virgil’s shoulder, to this Virgil smiled and stopped shaking as much. Logan was always right, he was the smart one. He had to be right.

Janus was pacing trying to think of where they all could have gone off to when a weak, “Kiddos…” came from behind. It had caught him off guard and he jumped slightly.

“Patton! Did you find-“ the usual intellectual side was cut off by his own shock. Before him stood a man he had hoped to never see again, the King. He involuntarily took a step back, trying to cope with what was before him. What brought him back to reality was a hand grasping lightly at his arm. Janus had rejoined the group and was now holding onto both of the other two’s arms. He was most likely looking for some kind of comfort. He too was probably in shock.

Patton coughed, “Kind of…” he bowed his head in shame, embarrassed he couldn’t stop what had happened to the twins. He should have been able to save them right? He was the dad, the guide for those on the wrong path, the morality, how could he fail? He had one job and he screwed it up.

The once proud fatherly figure was held up by his hoodie firm in the King’s grasp with a low gaze. Logan felt his heart beat furiously in his chest. His palms became sweaty and his breath was shaky. His brows furrowed and he stared furiously at the man holding his friend. The figure tossed Patton and Logan jumped to catch him in his arms. They sat on their knees as Patton nuzzled into the touch, reaching for some sort of comfort. The fatherly side wrapped his arms around his friend gripping tightly at the usual neat polo shirt. Logan pet his hair shushing his whimpering friend kindly before looking back up glaring at the smirking man.

“King…” his voice was cold and stern. He was nervous, devastated even, there was no doubt about that. But he would never give the King the pleasure of seeing that from him.

The individual in front of the four chuckled lowly, “Logic, though you go by Logan now I suppose.” His smirk was unsettling, it made the now forming pit in Logan's stomach churn.

“Correct.” Logan’s gaze if pointed at someone or something else would make that something cower in fear, but it was aimed at someone who did not fear him in the slightest. He seemed too cocky for someone facing the one person able to take him down with a few words.

“What even are you now King?” Deceit’s voice was cracking, he was afraid. And Logan can confirm now that they were all terrified.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m potential.” He seemed so proud of himself, so sure. So sure of something so obviously not true.

“Falsehood.” All the other men in the area whipped their heads to face the now standing Logic. “You are a mixture of imagination, and anger, and the demons that made you in the past.”

“And what was I made from, oh-smart-one?” The King seemed amused until Logan spoke his next words. Those words appeared to enrage him as his smile faded and was replaced with a scowl.

“Uncertainty, self-hatred, broken trust.” Next to Logan Janus visibly flinched at those last few words. The King said nothing in response, only glared.

Silence. It was quiet for what felt like far too long. Logan remained still, his eyes never breaking their stance. Seconds stretched to minutes, neither man wanting to give in and crack. Both had differing views, yet at the same time were so similar. The difference was one was working to better Thomas, the other was working to better themself. Logan knew this, he knew that the King returning would hurt Thomas, it did before, but now the King is even more powerful. How much more this will hurt their host, he couldn’t seem to calculate. Out of nowhere he spoke, “What is your business here? Why return?”

The King’s grin returned to him. “Merely to bring a new order. I am here for good after all.”

“There won’t be any new order. You don’t belong here!” Damnit, he cracked.

The King released a boisterous laugh, it rumbled the world around them. “Oh, did you hear him?” He wiped away a tear from his laughter, “Hilarious indeed! It should come to be even more funny that your last words would be a falsehood. Who knew?”

Logan looked puzzled, “Wha-“ his voice cut out. Logan struggled to release anything. His hands flew to his throat, he couldn’t speak. His voice was entirely gone, muted.

“Logan?” Virgil was quiet, almost a whisper. Why would he- Logan’s thoughts were cut short when he realized what the King had just done. The King was smarter now, that much was clear. He was working with a strategy. The King knew Logan was his weakness, his biggest enemy. A few simply weaved statements and he was done for, so he shut him up. Stopped him from even beginning. Logan began to shake visibly, he couldn’t stop him and if he couldn”’t no one could. Patton placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder as the logical side curled in on himself.

The King laughed again getting everyone's attention, “We don’t want you to spoil any fun, do we?” His stare moved to the side squeezing Logan’s shoulder reassuringly. “Now, Morality.”

Patton jumped and looked up worriedly, he hoped, prayed, that the King didn’t have any vendetta towards him. He was kind to him in the past, but alas, he never did see the pain he had caused the King. He really did leave him in turmoil. He enforced the rules that limited him, he told the King he was bad. He hurt his friend. Turned everyone against his uniqueness.

The look in the King’s eyes was one of deep hatred, but that only made the smile on his face all the more sickly looking. “You were so cute as a baby, why don’t we let it stay that way.” And the figure snapped his fingers. Patton felt strange for a moment as his vision went blank. When it came back to him his eye level was much lower than before. He seemed to be on the floor. He looked up and saw Logan, Deceit, and Virgil looking extremely concerned (and extremely tall to him). Beside him were his glasses, now broken. He then realized the missing sensation of his glasses and how large they were sitting next to him. From what he could conceive, he was now a baby, literally.

“Oh my god! Patton!” Virgil had fear covering his face. His voice was cracking all over the place and much more high pitched than normal. Virgil, while afraid, made no effort to lift the side from the floor, presumably too scared to even move. Soon enough though, Patton was lifted off the ground and was securely held in strong arms. Janus had scooped him up and looked down in concern at the baby. Feeling scared himself Patton hugged the side, clinging on like he was a lifeline. He felt a lump form in his throat as warm tears welled up and fell down his soft cheeks. Deceit noticed how scared Patton was and began to try and comfort the baby. Petting his head and whispering kind coos in his ears. It made Patton feel a bit better. The tears stopped leaving distinct trails. He looked up and placed one of his small hands on the snake's face and smiled. Janus smiled in return kissing the baby’s forehead.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Virgil broke the silence yelling at the larger man. Logan put up his hands to try and convey that it wasn’t the best decision, but Virgil’s fear had transformed into rage. It was too far gone for his attempts to stop his friend. The normally anxious side stomped closer to the King.“Cut the bullshit you two! What is this? Revenge for something?” The King sharply turned his head so fast it should have hurt him. His eyes glowed red. It didn’t seem as though the red was from rage, it was… from something else. Something no one could place.

“You. So invisible I almost forgot you exist.” Virgil’s bravery and anger made a full one-eighty and became, once again, anxiety. The King’s cape had grown large, enveloping him in pure darkness. “But I remember how you struck down every brilliant idea.” He towered over Virgil, making him feel small. “Thinking you know what’s best. Restraining the full potential of creativity.” The anxious side put up his arms, preparing for some kind of impact. “I have to say, you impressed me.”

Virgil looked up confused. “What?”

“After all, your ideas are far better anyways.” He placed a hand to his chin “Therefore, I appoint you my creative minister.” The King snapped with the hand that was previously on his chin and Roman’s original outfit replaced his usual jacket and jeans. “From now on, every bad little thought that comes to your troubled mind will come to life.” Virgil visibly curled in, holding his head in his hands as he fell to the ground. “Have fun now. Do what you’re best at doing.”

The only thing Virgil could think was, no. The thought repeated over and over and over again as darkness, real darkness surrounded him. The King wasn’t lying, he imagined darkness around him and it was.

Logan was trying to call out to Virgil, but he was still mute. Everything was going wrong. Patton began to feel more and more pressure, he felt like it was his fault. Like he was a failure for not saving Roman. Sure, Roman was a hero, but he needed someone to protect him, that someone was Patton. And he failed. Patton began to sob and Deceit hugged the baby tighter, burying his face in the small sides hair.

“The last one.” The King’s eyes had changed to being unreadable. Though he was unreadable, Deceit knew that he had to be mad at him, he was a traitor in his eyes. Hesitantly he raised his head to face the man. With a cold gaze the King began leaning down to be face to face with the snake. “You. Denial right?”

Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach as he responded, voice calm, though his face was a scowl. “It’s Deceit.”

He hummed, closing his eyes and rising back to his proud stance. “Actually… I think I will spare you. Deny it as much as you want, but without them, you’re as good as silent.” The King’s smile spread wide and maniacal.His eyes were crazed, almost like a face Remus would make, almost. “Enjoy the delectable helplessness!” He laughed as his cape enveloped him in darkness, “Consider it a gift, from your king!” His laugh faded as he disappeared leaving nothing behind but fear

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media!
> 
> Instagram: AlesCreates  
> Tumblr (Non-art blog): Ales-Chills  
> Tumblr (Art blog): Ales-Creates  
> Twitter: AlesCreates
> 
> And thank you for reading!! ❤️❤️
> 
> P.S.  
> this AU is fantastic please go check out the original artist and their work on it!!
> 
> Original Artist: Rondo  
> Tumblr: Rondoel  
> Side Tumblr: RondosComics  
> Tapas: Vin Rondo  
> YouTube: Rondoel  
> Twitter: Vin El Rondo (@ElRondoel)


End file.
